Arcade's Final Battle
by cordovasmart
Summary: After the defeat of Turbo, the Surge Protectors suddenly turned against the arcade and remain to destroy all of the memories of each game in Arcade. By that, Litwak's Arcade will be closed forever and everyone will start to killing each other. Ralph and Zangief are the only hope, but will be able to safe the Arcade from the verge of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**After two years. The Arcade become more bigger and new games are installed over Litwak's Arcade. But one night, someone try to annihilate the Arcade. Ralph's the only hope to save the Arcade. But, will he able to save the Arcade from the threat that cause Vanellope turn against Ralph and becoming his greatest enemy?**

**Chapter I : Prologue**

It has been a year since the met of Vanellope with Ralph, and also the wedding of Felix with Calhoun. Felix decided to extend the housing in Fix-it-Felix Jr. by building more houses by the unused bricks which was Ralph's home once, and now Ralph already has his own home, without messy bricks anymore. Calhoun and Felix decided to tell Big Gene about their move to the penthouse, and Gene agreed with it as he now lived happily with the other citizens in the great and luxurious housing made by Felix.

"Hey Felix, how's Calhoun?", said Ralph when he met Felix downstairs, cutting the bushes in front of the penthouse.

"Oh hey Ralph!, she's awesome i suppose !. Hey, where's Vanellope?", answered Felix with smiling warmly to his big dude.

"She's in Sugar Rush, maybe busy with her new job as madame president", Ralph's chuckled, then he saw the stars above the penthouse. "It's amazing, huh?".

"Yeah, don't you ever think to runaway again Ralph!", said Felix with punch Ralph's shoulder softly.

Today is the first day of Litwak's days off. Litwak decided to take a three weeks holiday with his family in Los Angeles.

"Los Angeles?", asked Felix.

"Yeah, i heard from Zangief yesterday, haha i guess i can use this opportunity to...", suddenly Ralph blushed, he doesn't continue his word. He tries to act normal in front of Felix.

"For what? hm?", asked Felix again. His hand holding his golden hammer and began to put off his hat, and back seeing Ralph again.

"Nothing, umh, how about to go to Tappers tonight?, i'll buy you some drink and pizza!", Ralph muttered. His anxious faces and awkward expression about his strange feelings led his mouth to say anything but Sugar Rush, and Vanellope.

"Sure brother! - suddenly, Calhoun appears, she doesn't use her armor suit now, a white long dress without any metal equipments is what she wears right now. She smile to Felix and Ralph, "Hey boys!, oh hey Ralph!, how are 'ya private? feels good?", she ask to Ralph.

"Hey miss-sarge o' Fix-it !, i'm awesome!, you're looking good by the way...umh Felix, no offense, got it?", answered Ralph by punch Felix's back with giggling together.

"You got it, my man!. Tammy sweetie, how is Cannia?", ask Felix to his wife. "Cannia?, who is she?", Ralph begins to muttered, his eyebrow began to rising.

"Cannia is our daughter, Ralph!, what do you think?", said Calhoun, with a lot of smile.

"Oooooh my goodness, i'm so glad to hear it Sarge!, Ralph! congratulations guys!...for pete's sake! can i cried now?", Ralph's frozen, his joyful and glad feelings suddenly bump up through his emotions for his best friends.

"Come ooon maaan, no need to do that! hey, it's almost the time! Tapper's going to open soon!", said Felix with a little giggling. He then kissed Tammy and hug her deeply, "go to rest, sweetie, i'll be back as fast the chicken coo...what was that again?". "Oh shut up my dynamite guy!", then both of them begin to kissing one another, for some time. Make Ralph's heart a bit envy and he then muttered, " Felix, you do have a room for this buddy! come on!, haha".

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Vanellope and Rancis !?**

"Hey tappers ! two rootbeers with extra large pizza for us!, make it fast!", said Ralph to the Tapper's. "Oh please..", answered the bartender by some anxious face but then, he smiled.

"Wow, it sure is crowd brother, look! is that Taffyta from Sugar Rush? what is she doin' with Mario?", ask Felix when he and Ralph seeing Taffyta dances with Mario and Luigi.

"Hey, i see some Sugar Rush's people came here tonight, Felix!...look!, it's Snowanna and Jubeelina!", Ralph muttered.

Suddenly, in the corner of the bar, a little-shady light from the orange lamp pull Ralph's eye attention. There, a little girl with a green sweater and some messy candy on her hair, was sitting with someone that holding her little hand. He's a blonde with chocolate jackets, Ralph knows him. Rancis.

This situation make Ralph suddenly feeling down and un-energic anymore. He then drink his rootbeer without lost any sights of Vanellope and Rancis in the corner of the bar. He began to stop talking, his mind only focused to the two racers of Sugar Rush.

"Jiminey!, Ralph! your face looks so pale!, what's wrong brother!?", suddenly Felix's voice ruined his mind-focus. "Oh, nothing, i'm a bit, unwell", said Ralph with his eyeball keeps seeing those two.

"Unwell? are you done with this bar? we can go - "NO!...umh...sorry felix, i mean i'm okay buddy, just eat the pizza before it gets cold, shall we?", said Ralph, his hand maybe holding a bunch of pizza, but he doesn't feel he's eating pizza or even holding it right now.

_Vanellope and ... Rancis?_

"Hello my friend!, how are you champ?", Zangief suddenly appears and hugh Ralph's right shoulder with his right hand. "Zangief?..oh, i mean hi Zangief!, i'm..i'm un..er...i'm fine! this night is awesome, huh? heheh", he muttered with a low and flat voices.

Felix begin to feel strange, he then pay attention to Ralph's expression for a moment while he's talking to Zangief.

"No my friend, you look so pale. Hey hammer-guy, what's wrong with this big guy?", asked Zangief to Felix with curious looks.

"Hi sir - "Zangief", he fix the name of 'sir'. "Oh yes, i mean, hi Zangief, i don't know what happened to Ralph, he's fine but, a second ago when we want to drink the rest of our rootbeer, he suddenly act cold and, and becoming like this!", answered Felix with shaking Ralph's hand.

"Hmm", Zangief muttered, with his left finger holding his chin, and try to think for a while. "Aha! i know it my friend! he..he's paying attention to that way! look!".

"What do you...oh...gosh, you're right Zangief!", Felix open his eye wider to take better look of what Ralph's saw.

"Oh my gosh, it must be hurt Ralph so much, friend", said Zangief.

"Is that Vanellope? WHAT!? she's with Rancis!?", Felix gasp and shouted. He then finish his rootbeer and the rest of the pizza, "Zangief, we're going home right now!, will you help me take Ralph? he's still under Rancis and Vanellope's hypnotize, he musn't wake up here, or something bad will happen!".

"You got it, hammer-guy!"

"Ralph?"...

"Ralph?"...

"F...Felix?..is that you?", he begin to answered the echo.

"No, it's me Vanellope!"

"Kid? what..hey, you're in the Tapper's with Rancis last night, are you?", his voices turn to anger but also worried

"RALPH, HELP ME!"

"Vanellope? Vanellope!?, VANELLOPE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"HELP!"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter IV : Vanellope isn't Vanellope, Ralph**

_**Sugar Rush**_

"Vanellope!", Ralph shouted periodically. He and Felix walk into the palace where Vanellope stays.

"Excuse me, Oree-o, but i want to see Madame President, right now", Ralph said to the guards. "Please come in ", they answered.

Ralph and Felix have entered the palace, and nowhere Vanellope to be seen. The palace construction have changed since King Candy's rule two years ago, there are some candies jar in the side of the entrance hall, and there are two Go-Karts beside Vanellope's chair in the main hall, where Ralph used to be caught by King Candy.

" Jiminy, it's soo huge Ralph!. And where is this Vanellope you meant for?", ask Felix with walking around the candy jars.

Suddenly, from the back of the chair, a squeak sound heard. And Vanellope appears with using her usual outfits. "Who are you?", she asked gently with calling one of the Oree-o troops.

" What? Vanellope? it's me, Stink Brain!, Idiot!, Boogerface !, I'm Ralph, don't you remember?", Ralph begin to frustate himself. He tried to convinced Vanellope

" We met on the candy forest two years ago! i'm pretended to become the guy from tree department!, you're hanging on the branch! oh...gosh, come on kid! i know you remember that!", said Ralph. The Oree-o troops begin to march from Vanellope's behind.

" Princess Vanellope, i'm Fix-it-Felix and we're coming from Fix-it-Felix Jrgame...this is my fellow friend, Wreck-it-Ralph, he said he want to meet you because you're his old best friend, your highness", said Felix with put off his hat again.

" Thank you for your politeness, Fix-it-Felix, but i don't remember all of this monstrous guy with his bad-smell breathe's stories. Guards! put them to the fungeon!", she ordered the troops without any mercy.

" Vanellope, please! kid !, it's me Ralph! stop it right now or, or...please stop it kid!", Ralph tried to convince her once more. But the troops have guard the entrance door, and they're trapped. Felix try to punch one of the troops spear, but it only turns the spears becoming more dangerous and sharp.

" VANELLOPE!, PLEASE REMEMBER IT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, WE'RE GANGS! COME ON KID, I KNOW I WOULD COUNT ON YOU !", Ralph finally shouted and crushed all of Vanellope's troopers. When he finally stand in front of her, he then lower his body to hug Vanellope, but she hurt him by put an electric shockwave to his chest, and also one of the Oreeo troops shocked Felix from behind.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV : Vanellope isn't Vanellope, Ralph**

_**Sugar Rush**_

"Vanellope!", Ralph shouted periodically. He and Felix walk into the palace where Vanellope stays.

"Excuse me, Oree-o, but i want to see Madame President, right now", Ralph said to the guards. "Please come in ", they answered.

Ralph and Felix have entered the palace, and nowhere Vanellope to be seen. The palace construction have changed since King Candy's rule two years ago, there are some candies jar in the side of the entrance hall, and there are two Go-Karts beside Vanellope's chair in the main hall, where Ralph used to be caught by King Candy.

" Jiminy, it's soo huge Ralph!. And where is this Vanellope you meant for?", ask Felix with walking around the candy jars.

Suddenly, from the back of the chair, a squeak sound heard. And Vanellope appears with using her usual outfits. "Who are you?", she asked gently with calling one of the Oree-o troops.

" What? Vanellope? it's me, Stink Brain!, Idiot!, Boogerface !, I'm Ralph, don't you remember?", Ralph begin to frustate himself. He tried to convinced Vanellope

" We met on the candy forest two years ago! i'm pretended to become the guy from tree department!, you're hanging on the branch! oh...gosh, come on kid! i know you remember that!", said Ralph. The Oree-o troops begin to march from Vanellope's behind.

" Princess Vanellope, i'm Fix-it-Felix and we're coming from Fix-it-Felix Jrgame...this is my fellow friend, Wreck-it-Ralph, he said he want to meet you because you're his old best friend, your highness", said Felix with put off his hat again.

" Thank you for your politeness, Fix-it-Felix, but i don't remember all of this monstrous guy with his bad-smell breathe's stories. Guards! put them to the fungeon!", she ordered the troops without any mercy.

" Vanellope, please! kid !, it's me Ralph! stop it right now or, or...please stop it kid!", Ralph tried to convince her once more. But the troops have guard the entrance door, and they're trapped. Felix try to punch one of the troops spear, but it only turns the spears becoming more dangerous and sharp.

" VANELLOPE!, PLEASE REMEMBER IT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, WE'RE GANGS! COME ON KID, I KNOW I WOULD COUNT ON YOU !", Ralph finally shouted and crushed all of Vanellope's troopers. When he finally stand in front of her, he then lower his body to hug Vanellope, but she hurt him by put an electric shockwave to his chest, and also one of the Oreeo troops shocked Felix from behind.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V : ZANGIEF**

That day, almost all the people in Arcade don't recognize each other, they becoming against each other, the Surge Protectors now preparing for initialize the final blue flash, so then all of the Arcade will forget everything and they will destroying each others, so Litwak's Arcade will be closed forever and no more entertainment for the kids.

"Oh my man, look all the people there! they scream and hit each others! come on Ralph! let's go to the Tapper's to find Ryu!", Felix exclaimed and he suddenly surprised when he saw the Surge Protectors are standing in the side of The Tapper's entrance.

"Ralph, they're protecting the gate! what should we do!?", asked Felix with a worrying sound.

"Wait, here's the idea buddy!. You and me will act like we never know each other, and we will point to the furthest side of the station and scream _the survivors are running that way_, so they will be distracted!, can i count on you Felix?", said Ralph in hurry.

"No, that won't work, i will distract them by myself, and you sir, run as fast as possible to the Tapper's!", Felix then see his big friend's eye deeply. "Ralph, trust me", with smiling.

"What? Felix, no! i can't let them catch you!, you will be safe with me!, come on pal! what's wrong!?", Ralph tried to convinced Felix.

Felix just giving him a big smile and hug, "no one will ever feel safe, pal ... until you reach the core of the codes which can stop the surge protectors, and then i and the others will feel safe...bring back our memories, Ralph...".

"...i will..", said Ralph gently. Then in a few seconds, Felix run towards the gate of The Tapper's and distract the Surge Protectors to the other side of the station. In the middle of the un-controllable crowd, Ralph drops his tears and run as fast as possible to The Tapper's.

One surge protectors suddenly caught his action and chase him inside.

"RYU!? ANYONE WHERE ARE YOU!?, I'M RALPH!, YOU'RE SAFE NOW!, THERE'S NO TIME LEFT, WE HAVE TO BE QUICK!", Ralph shouted loudly inside the bar.

"Ralph? is that you?", suddenly Glenn appears from under the table.

"Glenn!, you're okay pal? where's the rest?", asked Ralph.

"They're caught up when they're in search of you, Ralph!", Glenn exclaimed sadly.

"What!?, but, where are they now!?", Ralph begin to ask again, he then heard an electric sound from the bar entrance.

"They're in the lair of Super Mario!, you have to get there now and search for the core of the code! Ryu told this to me, so i can tell you if he's busted up!, now GO ! - "not so fast, Ralph", suddenly the surge protectors point his hand to the turtle and suddenly Glenn doesn't recognize Ralph anymore, he then hid himself in his cage and about to hit Ralph.

"You...why did you do this..", asked Ralph, his hands were ready to throw the table next to him.

"Nothing", the surge protectors begin to point his hand once more, but Ralph already throw the table to him and he won't be able to avoid it in time. Ralph then run to Super Mario World, and he have to get to the Dragon's Lair in time.

"Ralph!", suddenly he heard a strange voice when he passed through level 2. It's the mushroom, Jim.

"Jim? what are you doing there?", asked Ralph.

"You won't be able to make in time! follow me and i'll take you to Dragon's Lair!, but Ralph, beware, the dragon is in there, and you could've been killed!", said Jim.

"I don't care, Jim! now take me there, i've fought King Candy when he turned into a deadly virus two years ago! so there's no reason for me to lose from the dragon!", Ralph exclaimed bravely.

"But Ralph, the dragon have been infected by those Surge Protectors blue flash thingy, and he might become even more dangerous!. I know you wanna save this Arcade, but why don't you think about how if you don't re-generate anymore? how about the people inside your game!?", Jim asked Ralph with a serious expression. He doesn't want Ralph to get hurt in any way.

"Jim, take me there...please, the time is running out!. The Surge Protectors will launch the final flash, and when that happened, you and i will about to kill each other..now, please Jim...please, take me there !", Ralph answered bravely.

"...suite yourself Ralph, but please, stay alive!".

Jim then take Ralph to the underworld ground where the mushrooms and the survivors hid there, Ralph saw Big Gene, and Vanellope's friends from Sugar Rush cried each other and saw himself as a hero of the arcade.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI : A Wrecking Guy who turned into an outstanding Hero**

That day, almost all the people in Arcade don't recognize each other, they becoming against each other, the Surge Protectors now preparing for initialize the final blue flash, so then all of the Arcade will forget everything and they will destroying each others, so Litwak's Arcade will be closed forever and no more entertainment for the kids.

"Oh my man, look all the people there! they scream and hit each others! come on Ralph! let's go to the Tapper's to find Ryu!", Felix exclaimed and he suddenly surprised when he saw the Surge Protectors are standing in the side of The Tapper's entrance.

"Ralph, they're protecting the gate! what should we do!?", asked Felix with a worrying sound.

"Wait, here's the idea buddy!. You and me will act like we never know each other, and we will point to the furthest side of the station and scream _the survivors are running that way_, so they will be distracted!, can i count on you Felix?", said Ralph in hurry.

"No, that won't work, i will distract them by myself, and you sir, run as fast as possible to the Tapper's!", Felix then see his big friend's eye deeply. "Ralph, trust me", with smiling.

"What? Felix, no! i can't let them catch you!, you will be safe with me!, come on pal! what's wrong!?", Ralph tried to convinced Felix.

Felix just giving him a big smile and hug, "no one will ever feel safe, pal ... until you reach the core of the codes which can stop the surge protectors, and then i and the others will feel safe...bring back our memories, Ralph...".

"...i will..", said Ralph gently. Then in a few seconds, Felix run towards the gate of The Tapper's and distract the Surge Protectors to the other side of the station. In the middle of the un-controllable crowd, Ralph drops his tears and run as fast as possible to The Tapper's.

One surge protectors suddenly caught his action and chase him inside.

"RYU!? ANYONE WHERE ARE YOU!?, I'M RALPH!, YOU'RE SAFE NOW!, THERE'S NO TIME LEFT, WE HAVE TO BE QUICK!", Ralph shouted loudly inside the bar.

"Ralph? is that you?", suddenly Glenn appears from under the table.

"Glenn!, you're okay pal? where's the rest?", asked Ralph.

"They're caught up when they're in search of you, Ralph!", Glenn exclaimed sadly.

"What!?, but, where are they now!?", Ralph begin to ask again, he then heard an electric sound from the bar entrance.

"They're in the lair of Super Mario!, you have to get there now and search for the core of the code! Ryu told this to me, so i can tell you if he's busted up!, now GO ! - "not so fast, Ralph", suddenly the surge protectors point his hand to the turtle and suddenly Glenn doesn't recognize Ralph anymore, he then hid himself in his cage and about to hit Ralph.

"You...why did you do this..", asked Ralph, his hands were ready to throw the table next to him.

"Nothing", the surge protectors begin to point his hand once more, but Ralph already throw the table to him and he won't be able to avoid it in time. Ralph then run to Super Mario World, and he have to get to the Dragon's Lair in time.

"Ralph!", suddenly he heard a strange voice when he passed through level 2. It's the mushroom, Jim.

"Jim? what are you doing there?", asked Ralph.

"You won't be able to make in time! follow me and i'll take you to Dragon's Lair!, but Ralph, beware, the dragon is in there, and you could've been killed!", said Jim.

"I don't care, Jim! now take me there, i've fought King Candy when he turned into a deadly virus two years ago! so there's no reason for me to lose from the dragon!", Ralph exclaimed bravely.

"But Ralph, the dragon have been infected by those Surge Protectors blue flash thingy, and he might become even more dangerous!. I know you wanna save this Arcade, but why don't you think about how if you don't re-generate anymore? how about the people inside your game!?", Jim asked Ralph with a serious expression. He doesn't want Ralph to get hurt in any way.

"Jim, take me there...please, the time is running out!. The Surge Protectors will launch the final flash, and when that happened, you and i will about to kill each other..now, please Jim...please, take me there !", Ralph answered bravely.

"...suite yourself Ralph, but please, stay alive!".

Jim then take Ralph to the underworld ground where the mushrooms and the survivors hid there, Ralph saw Big Gene, and Vanellope's friends from Sugar Rush cried each other and saw himself as a hero of the arcade.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII : DRAGON'S LAIR FINAL BATTLE**

Passed the underground world, Jim take Ralph to a big rusty metal door which connected to the Dragon's Lair. The sound of the exploding fireball and dragons roar make Ralph's mind turn into fear, but he knows if he doesn't do this, then the arcade will about to fall.

"Are you sure, Ralph?", Jim asked him for the last time before Ralph opens the door.

Ralph just giving Jim a smile, and he nodded, "For the arcade...Jim".

The Dragon's Lair atmosphere is extremely hot, more worse than the Diet Cola Mountain. Ralph's then passed each blocks smoothly, until the very end of the level, the fire that came from the dragon's mouth are appear to kill him. When he about to pass the bridge, the fire shot becoming more outrageous and the heat increased.

"Damn it!, i can't see the dragon!, ugh...HEY YOU, COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!", Ralph shouted to the other side of the bridge, he knows this moment will come.

Like a meteor, the fireball one per one come faster and intend to kill Ralph, but still, no dragon. Ralph try to pick a silver brick and create a shield from it to repel the fireball.

"Hahaha, so you finally come, Wreck-it-Ralph!", the big gigantic dragon fly from the other side of the bridge and his tail swiped Ralph until he flew and hit the bricks on the upper side. Ralph trying to stand again but the dragon's fireball hit his feet and Ralph's now bleeding so hard.

"Ugh, you...YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY, DRAGON!", Ralph shouted bravely and he throw every single brick he got, rapidly to the dragon. The dragon begins to fly and roaring loudly. This time, Ralph try to hold off his pain, and he picks all of the bricks and throw it rapidly to the dragon. The last throw hits the eye of the dragon, and cause a deadly blind and pain to him.

"YEAH, WHO'S THE BOSS NOW, HUH!? EVEN MARIO CAN'T DO BETTER THAN THIS!", Ralph run towards the edge of the bridge. The falling dragon caused the bridge start to crumbled and about to fall to the volcanic lava.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SURVIVE, RALPH!", The Dragon swiped Ralph once more and know he's about to fall to the lava. But someone behind him hold his hand immediately, "Ralph, are you okay buddy?".

"Zangief!?, but..but you...-"i'm tough, and you're right about it!. I think we're becoming good good guy now, huh?", said Zangief. He jumped to the dragon's body who also about to fall to the lava and kick the head hardly, "THIS..IS FOR MY FRIEND, AND...THIS IS...FOR...THE ARCADE!", he shouted bravely. Then he and Ralph arrived in the other side of the fallen bridge, the dragon roaring but it's too late. He fall into the lava and burned into ashes.

"Zangief, i don't know what to say...you're.. - " one minutes left! go to that door and put the red cable to the red port, and so as the blue one!...you can thank me later, mister hero!", Zangief pushed Ralph's body hardly so he can reach the chamber quickly.

"Come on Ralph!, this place are about to burn us down!", shouted Zangief.

"I'm tryin'!",

"GOT IT, ZANGIEF!".

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII : You're my hero, Stink Brain**

Suddenly, a green flash appear and both of them suddenly standing in the Game Central Station. With other people from every games in the arcade, they are asking for forgiveness to each people, in or outside of their game.

"You did it, my friend...you're really a hero to this Arcade", Zangief smile and squeeze Ralph with laughing.

"Uh...oughh..eehheh, zan..zangief..that's enough..buddy...you're squeezing me...", said Ralph.

"Oh, sorry my friend...but..thanks to you, this arcade is finally saved!", Zangief smile again and then he sees Vanellope run from Ralph's back. "Somebody's comiiiing", he said.

"Huh? - suddenly Vanellope hugs Ralph and cried. "You stink brain!, boogerface! i'm sorry to bring you into the fungeon!, i'm sorry doodle-head!".

"Ohh i guess somebody needs to be executed, huh?", Ralph giggles and hug Vanellope back.

"Are you okay, Ralph? did i hurt you?", she begins to worried and hug Ralph again.

"No, you never hurt me, president butt-feather!", answered him.

"Ralph!, you did it!...you're a hero!", suddenly Felix came with Calhoun by her armor suite. "You do need a medal of hero, soldier!".

"Naaah, i guess i need a sarge to buy me a drink tonight!, what do you think?", ask Ralph with laughing, so as Vanellope.

"Hmm, you should buy your girlfriend's a drink, i'll buy my husband, is that fair enough?", asked Calhoun with giving all of her friends a smile.

"Girl..what?", Vanellope gasped and blushed suddenly.

"Yeah, you're Ralph's girlfriend, are you? he said that you're his beloved girl !", Zangief suddenly punched Ralph's back.

Ralph doesn't say anything, his face turns into a deep red.

"You do, stink brain?", asked Vanellope, softly.

_Zangief, i'm gonna kill you_

"Yeah, i..i do...i..l...l...love you...", said Ralph nervously. Felix, Calhoun, and Zangief laugh together, and so does all people of the Arcade begin to came to them and giving a big applause for saving the Arcade.

"Hey Vanellope, i guess i'll marry you later", said Ralph, making all of the people and also his friends gasped and giving him a congratulations.

"I'll be looking for that, dodo-brain!", Vanellope then kissed Ralph's lips, so does Ralph.

The Arcade is saved, and all people have earn their memories back. Ryu and the other survivors have appear in the station, and the SP's programs are finally fixed by Ralph. Felix and Calhoun begin to raise their daughter, Cannia.

Zangief become the favorite bad guy in Street Fighter II and Ralph finally engaged and married with Vanellope three months after saving the Arcade.

_**Litwak's Arcade finally opens.**_

**What do you think about the story? Critics and advices are widely open, and I appreciate it so much :D**

**I write this story because I missed Ralph and Vanellope, and also the gang in Wreck It Ralph, can't wait for the sequel, so I wrote another adventure. Thank you for reading my story, hopefully you'll be enjoyed with it :D**


End file.
